Mariemaia Mannix
Mariemaia Celine Mannix '''(Born '''Mariemaia Sophia Celine) is Queen of the Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion, member of the Dubrillian Royal Family, and currently a Senator in the Galactic Alliance. She is the daughter of Pamela Celine and Viridian Strith but also the foster daughter of Leon Mannix. She was taught in the ways of Mandalorians by her uncle, Marcus Calson, along side two people she consider her true allies and friends, Tristan Aparo and Serio Xigat. Mariemaia also suffers from a fatal heart disease she had contracted since her birth. She was also the former Chief of State of the New Republic till her health forced her to resign and return to her humble home of Dubrillion. Mariemaia remains to be one of the more mysterious figures in the galaxy at large for her strange rise to the top out of the ashes of her relatively unknown past. From those who had the pleasure of getting close to Mariemaia always leave her strangely disturbed and in massive thought. A model leader because of her work with the New Republic, Mariemaia was hailed as a hero of democracy for her work in creating a short golden age for her faction. Her intials, MM, is known throughout Republic space and found itself on numerous banners and anti-Imperial propanganda all over the galaxy and are still used till this day to invoke freedom and democracy. Mariemaia is a person who have lived many lives and has earned herself a wide array of infamous nicknames in her past such as the Angel of Death, Demagola The Wicked, Devil of Dxun, and The Mandalorian Butcher to name a few. Most of which were earned after she had obtained her PhD. Her past is widely unknown to most of the galaxy and her past alias, Demagola, has garnered the wanted lists of hundreds of systems and earned the status as one of the galaxy's most wanted war criminals for her crimes against huminaity. As Demagola she had also tutored a boy in her sadistic ways named, Delus Pellaeon, in which she saw him as a son even though she used him as a experimental guinea pig from time to time. Delus although remains ignorant to Demagola's true identity of Mariemaia Mannix and harbors much hatred for his old mentor for the cruel ways she treated him. Mariemaia is only amused by this and enjoyed causing him mental anquish even though she cared for him in her own twisted and demented way. The great Queen is also an avid lover of pets. When she was Demagola, she raised a pet Ysalamiri named Myto to help with her Force User experiments. On Dubrillion she is the proud of owner of three Wolf-Dogs named Duchess, Antoinette, and Magdela. Duchess and Magdela are Dog Show Award winners and the city of Lepcis Magda on Dubrillion is named after Magdela. History Early Childhood Pamela's illness wasn't actually an illness at all, she kept it from Viridian, but the real reason she left the Academy was because Pamela was pregnant. She refused to tell Viridian knowing having a child would hold him back from the greatness she predicted he would have. She loved and respected Viridian so much she would not put any obstacles in his way so she dropped out so Viridian wouldn't know. W hen the child was born on Dubrillion, Pamela's home planet, the baby didn't cry which was highly unusual. Pamela knew, right then, she was special and named, her and Viridian's daughter, Mariemaia. The young girl was special however, a prodigy her early tutors said as Mariemaia began to speak at a very early age, and excelled in advanced studies even at the tender age of 5. Pamela was very proud of her daughter and saw alot of Viridian in her; especially her expressions. However Pamela was struck down by illness the same day Viridian, who had become a lord within the Sith Empire, was proclaimed dead when Mariemaia reached the age of . Her mom soon died leaving the grieving Mariemaia to herself. Luck was on her side however. Marcus who had heard of his brother's past relations was able to locate Pamela before she died and took Mariemaia back to Dxun with him after she did. Enter The Mandalorians Marcus still went by the name Calson and never told the young Mariemaia about his relation to the Sith Empire Lord nor did he mention the name 'Strith'. He raised Mariemaia and loved her as his own, but Marcus couldn't help, but be shocked the beast known as Strith the Demonic had a sweet little daughter, a child prodigy even. Even though's Marcus's heart was dimishing because of the Strithicus condition, he still fought for the Mandalorians and trained Mariemaia in the ways of the Mandalorian as well. One day Marcus decided to toughen Mariemaia up and he and her went on the week long Dxun forest hunt. Mariemaia quickley learned hunting, survival, and other useful techniques to live. However near the end of the hunt she was attacked by a Boma and dragged off by her leg by the beast. Luckily Marcus found her and killed the Boma saving the young girl's life. However the experience left a nasty scar on Mariemaia's left leg. This only lasted for a few monthes for Marcus was called to war, but he had a heart attack during the first few battles as a Sith known as Lord Phael took the opportunity of making Mariemaia the last Strith alive. Before Marcus disappeared he made a wish to his close friend and ally, Serio 'Reiken' Xigat, to take care of his niece and raise her well. Reiken accepted his responsibilities and took Mariemaia, but didn't raise though instead to honor her father's memory enrolled her into the Onderon Academy just like her father and mother were. The Onderon Academy The professor who taught Viridian was still present at the Academy and immediately noticed Mariemaia, they knew that she was Pamela's daughter, but the father was unknown. Still Mariemaia was the youngest student ever to be enrolled into the Onderon Academy, but because her genius combined with her father and mother's brilliance she scored a perfect in the entrance exams. She also rapidly surpassed other students in simulated battles, debates, and of course...fencing. That was when she was first compared to Viridian. The same professor that Viridian bested saw Viridian's exact expression, stance, and skills when teaching Mariemaia and was first to believe that she was indeed Viridian Strith's daughter. Evidently it wasn't just the fencing professor who made the connection. The speech and deabte teacher also saw Viridian in her in how she spoke and wrote her speeches which were identical to Viridian's ideals. This connection however frightened the professors a bit knowing how Viridian turned out to be a lord for the Empire so they feared Mariemaia might turn out the same way. They decided to keep a close eye on the girl, but the fencing teacher had other plans. He knew she was the combined version of his best students, he wanted to use Mariemaia to win the fencing finals. When the other professors were gone the fencing professor showed Mariemaia the hall of fame in the Academy and showed the picture of Viridian and Pamela holding up a big trophy after the finals of the fencing tournament. Mariemaia however didnt understand where he was getting at, but one day Mariemaia over heard the professors talking about her being Viridian's secret daughter. This shocked Mariemaia knowing very well Viridian's plague on the galaxy. She did not want to believe she was the daughter of such a monster. However as much as she didn't want to believe it the rumor leaked and before she knew it she was exiled from her thought to be friends for being the daughter of Sith Lord. Mariemaia felt depressed knowing it wasn't even a fact yet. She knew she would have to get a blood test. However when she did it came back positive. Mariemaia was infact the long lost daughter of the late Viridian Milliardo Strithicus. This only made her stay at the Academy worse as she was picked on extensivley and hated by the other students who were against the Sith. Mariemaia would eventually find strength and use the hurtful comments of her being a tyrant's bastard child as motivation of showing them how strong she really was. During her tactics class Mariemaia unveiled her schematics of her very own Dreadnought line she named after herself. The design was powerful and flawless which made Mariemaia very proud that she thought of it. However she was mugged outside of class and her plans were stolen from her. Mariemaia was hurt, but was only fired up even more. Mariemaia would soon drop out of the Academy having the last straw break the camel's back with her and the Academy students. After dropping out of the Senatorial Academy, Mariemaia spent a few years wandering the galaxy to find a place with her genius. However she soon got the idea to rejoin the Mandalorian ranks and do her uncle a service by fighting for them to avenge his death. Return To The Mandalorians Becoming A Mannix Eventually she drifted back to home of Dubrillion and settled back into her planet of birth after finding her old home at the ranch. it was there Mariemaia began teaching herself in politics and other educational studies that intrigued her. A couple years later, Mariemaia was sought out and found by a man her father and mother grew up with: Leon Mannix who was also the one who sponsored her through school so she could make payments to keep her within the Academy. Leon came along and adopted the orphaned Mariemaia and brought her to Coruscant. Leon was a high ranking officer within the Republic and because he was such good friends with her mother, he offered to teach Mariemaia to one day become a prominent member within the Republic. When Mariemaia reached adulthood, she was placed in the lower ranks but it didnt take her long to lie and cheat her way to the top to the point she rivaled Leon Mannix. Leon expected this out of her, she was of course Viridian's daughter. However as Mariemaia began maturing and getting older, she started to become uncaring of her genius and merely wished to sit back and relax. A girl who worked hard since she was eight was becoming quickly burned out. It was then a terrible battle from the Sith had come to the homefront of Dubrillion. Mariemaia was only nineteen at the time when the battle began to break out. The Sith warriors started to bombard the grand city of Dubrillion. Mariemaia was placed incharge of getting the citizens into the undercity and away from the bombardings of the enemy. It was this job, Mariemaia began to see the horrors of war first hand. The sight of truly scared women and children nearly broke her heart and fueled some hatred over the tyrants who wished to cause these people harm. Sith-Dubrillian War Once the initial invasion began and the dropships had landed, Mariemaia was reinstated to colonel for they knew of her ingeniuity on the battlefield. Some found it outrageous that such a young colonel be instated but Leon wouldn't let them second guess him. Her next task was to expel the Sith troopers from the south side of Dubrillion along with a few command officers by her side. It would prove to be a difficult task for someone underexperienced, something Mariemaia didnt wish to undergo. Mariemaia began her defense by strengthening the turrets and mines set up along her part of the city. It took a bit off of the invading forces but it was far from over. Mariemaia had to make a tough decision but decided to head out with her troopers and the Jedi accompanying them toward the advancing army. It quickly spun out of control and turned into utter chaos. Mariemaia had to fight as well as command her men to not make the wrong moves when it comes to defeating the fending off the Sith troopers. It was tough especially for someone with her heart defect. Mariemaia was nearly unmatched with the skill of a rapier which came in handy when she was faced to face with an Sith trooper. As the battle raged, most of the Jedi had died alongside the Sith as they fought. Mariemaia was still gripping her rapier with her soldiers as they neared the end of both lines. It was then someone emerged from the Imperial lines much taller than Mariemaia herself but grasping a rapier just like her's. THe man was tall, pale, blonde with red eyes, and wore a prestigious Onderon outfit. He looked too familar to Mariemaia. However without much warning, the man charged at Mariemaia. It was a hard fought battle but during a swordlock Mariemaia recongnized the person she was fighting against, her father, Virdiian Miliardo Strith. After this realization Mariemaia held back tremendously for she was unable to try and slay her own father. It didnt take long for the man who looked like Viridian to realize Mariemaia was holding back. It didnt come to no surprise Mariemaia knew why he was so confused. However her expressions and eyes were all too familar to this man. The man was Munduni Raptos; his master was Viridian Strith, her father. The man had become like his master, immitating him. Mariemaia remained within guard but what she had said confused Munduni alot. He didnt know what she meant but as he starred into her eyes he had begun to see pieces of his master. It was then and there Munduni realized Mariemaia was half some woman and half Viridian which could only mean one thing: she must be his child. Munduni couldnt believe his eyes but his force senses confirmed it was true, her presense was almost identical to his. Munundi couldnt believe he tried to kill his master's own daughter. Soon enough the Sith forces began to catch on and advance without Munduni's word, he hesitated, something an Imperial commander shouldnt do. THe troopers marched forward and aimed their weapons at Mariemaia who was too awestruck at Munundi to do anything. However with his senses acting up, Munundi immediately turned and annhiliated his troopers using his force powers, nobody tried to harm his kin and gets away with it. The surviving commanders saw this as treason and ultimately told the troopers to turn against their leader: It was after this part Munduni turned on his own soldiers to make sure his daughter lived. mariemaia didnt fully understand why her father would drop all just for her when he never even met her before but she guessed it was for reasons beyond her own understanding. It was this pair fighting with each other that the most of the army was repelled from the south side which turned the battle tremendously. At battle's end, Munduni parted ways with Mariemaia not saying why or where he was going. As soon as Munduni left, Mariemaia was hailed as a hero of the battle and a hero of Dubrillion for her valiant bravery and courage. Though she was swept up in the celebration once the Sith were repelled from the planet. Mariemaia just had to worry about keeping it that once the celebration was over. Service to Dubrillion And The Republic However when the Dubrillian Society began to crumble after the terrible war, the current King had died in battle and had left the people in a paniced and frightened state. Now Mariemaia was the daughter of a distantprincess and the people saw this and used the reluctant Mariemaia as a symbol of hope and placed her as Queen of Dubrillion. Mariemaia knew she was young and unwanting of the stress but she couldnt deny the people their wishes. While in the top position, Mariemaia began to feel weaker because of her heart disease and the stress that was causing it to be worse. Mariemaia had become paler and near-dead like. Her servants and people have become worried for her. However she had to push on being Queen and being Queen meant she was also the Senator to the Republic for Dubrillion. Personality and Trait If there were only a few words to desrcibe Mariemaia it would be charming, cunning, witty, and deceptive. A remarkable child prodigy, she is a force to be reckon with her extreme tactical talent and brilliant intellect which are unmatched. Mariemaia partakes in numerous sports of skill such as Fencing, Martial Arts, and Net-Ball which she has proved she is quite prominent in. Mariemaia is also a polyglot if many different languages such as Basic, Mando'a, Shyriiwook, Bothanese, Durese, Ithorese, Huttese, Chenuh, and oddly she has shown she is knowledgable in the Sith language. A lover of music as well, Mariemaia is a well known instrumentalist specializing in the piano, violin, and flute. Many who have had the honor of seeing her in concert call it a marvelous experience. Also a skilled Doctor with a PhD, Mariemaia has conducted numerous sentient experiments with border on the illegal. Her experimentations are mainly focused on Force Users for her curiosity is never saitsfied with them. Unfortunately she has a strong hatred toward Force Users for a number of reasons and seeks chemical ways of eradictating them from the face of the galaxy. Mariemaia also has a distinct silver tongue and rumored to be able to lie without a tell. This coincides with manipulative talent and how she is able to mend almost anything into her favor. She is also known for her cunningness and ruthlessness. Trust is a word one should not use often when dealing with Mariemaia. She will backstab if it gets her what she wants. These talents, however, mold her into an expert statesman and politician. A masterful orator as well, it is said she could convince the stars to fall from the heavens. However after maturing and fulfilling much of her early life goals, she had become very humble and mellowed out. Mariemaia has become very relaxed and laidback She still expresses her genius qualities and arts of trickery but rarely. Mariemaia loves nothing then sitting down to the holonet with a spoon and a bowl of ice cream and a good duel of fencing. Sadly, this prodigy has cons that tend to outweigh her pros. Do to her genetic heart disease, most of her skills relating to sports and combat have become undoable. Her rapidly failing health makes Mariemaia unable to be active for a long period of time and also makes her body frail and brittle. Her decomposing body also works hand in hand with her heart disease. Mariemaia's body has been decomposing since she hit her late teenage years which has left her looking like a corpse which makes her end using pounds of make up to cover up.Its because of these two, Mariemaia's speculated life span is less then thirty-five years. Her hated for Force Users makes her incredibly biased in political issues which tend to cripple public favor onto her. Mariemaia also struggles with alcoholism. She hides her addiction well publicly but behind closed doors she is a raging alcoholic and tends to become outrageously violent and verbally abusive. The likiness of being able to control her in this state is slim to none. As much as is troubles her colleagues, Mariemaia refuses to admit she has a problem regardless of the countless flasks she keeps with her at all times. Family and Children Children? Being the last of the long Celine Dynasty of Dubrillion, the question of baring an heir to the throne has become a hot button issue with many Dubrillians including Mariemaia herself. Because her health have declined so rapidly, physicians state that it would be impossible for her to bare children and live long enough to give brith. Other possibilities are presented such as cloning but Mariemaia refuses to do anything considered 'unnatural'. Although oddly in Mandalorians reports, they claim that her alter ego 'Demagola' had many children by the time of her departure from the Empire. Mariemaia has never spoken about them nor been seen with anyone closely resembling her features. Equipment Weapons Zealous Albion This Rapier was made not too long ago with fine steel and a cortosis weave, its lighter then most sword and can maneuver nicely with it's easy handeling. It was made specially for Viridian Strith when his foster family sent him to the Onderon Academy. This rapier was used when he won the Galactic Fencing Championship. When Strith left he Academy this sword was placed with his trophy in the showcase. When Mariemaia was leaving she stole the sword. Items Mariemaia's Cane Due to Mariemaia's radical illness she is finding it increasingly hard to stand and walk for long periods of time. This cane keeps her stable. However this particular cane has a dark past no one is familar with. This cane was used deisgned to used in close quarters combat and specially crafted to be used as a deadly weapon. At the top is a very rare lightsaber crystal and the cane itself is made out of beskar(Mandalorian Iron) coated with black ivory from rare creatures of Dathomir. It was strong enough to withstand strikes from lightsabers and even the sharpest of vibroswords making the wielder able to overcome a force user in weapons combat with it. However when someone holds down the crystal that dawns the top, it pops out to reveal a concealed vibroblade hidden within the cane. This is normally used as a deadly weapon then the blunt cane but usually used a second weapon alongside the cane for two handed combat. This was the ideal for the articulate yet deadly Mandalorian known as Demagola. Apparell Military Uniform Tailered by the finest on Dubrillion. As Supreme Commander of the Dubrillian military, Mariemaia saw it fitting to her own unique and memorable uniform. Its easily recongnizable for it holds the same old-fashioned design accepted on Dubrillion. Mandalorian Armor A true set of armor made of Beskar or true Mandalorian iron. This armor was forged to specially and only fit the fisque of Mariemaia. The red on the armor symbolized the honor a father, meaning her uncle Marcus who taught her to be strong. Grey symbolized the mourning of a lost one which also was for her uncle Marcus who sadly died in battle. The armor was equipped with Mandalorian crush gauntlets, a retractable dagger in each wrist, a flamethrower in the left gauntlet, a dart shooter and grapple wire in the right, and a jetpack with rocket launcher. Casual Dubrillian Dress A dress made for young Dubrillian women. It is made from the finest fabrics and silk found on the beautiful planet of Dubrillion. It is soft to the touch and never wears. This one inparticular is a royal gothic dress made for redheaded women of Dubrillion only since red hair is the symbol of royalty. The dress boasts high authority on the planet and leads the example of how Dubrillian women should dress themselves. This style is the hottest thing on Dubrillion currently. Category:Characters